The Murder of My Best Friend
by KandyKane
Summary: sorry about how the way it looks. My computer is messing up! In a way this has to do with band, seeing that this story had to do with band members. Its about a mix up of love betweem 3 people.


KK: ok this story I had to write for English class, and I thought it was good. Hence the reason why its posted.(or whatever)  
Monkey: DUH!!  
KK: this story is about me (Jennifer), this guy I like Chris (Adam), and Band friend Katie (Emily).  
Twitchy: She had to do this story for class, personally I think it needs some work...  
Monkey: It's perfectly fine!  
KK: That's why I want reviews!!! Tell me what you think of it! REVIEW REVIEW  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Murder of My Best Friend  
  
It was a summer night in the month of July in 2002. I was out in California on a beach next to the Pacific Ocean. The night felt like just the right temperature. Not too cold and not too warm. Jet black is what it looked like out side. The air was velvety, it smelled like the earth, and if you could really taste the air it would taste fruity. The sand squished in your toes, yet it was so silky. It smelled fragrant, but you couldn't really describe the smell. If you could taste the sand it would be oily because of the feet that had been running on it through the day. There were many different sounds on the beach. You could hear seagulls making their caw noise trying to find somewhere to sleep. The waves on the shore were making a swoosh noise. Other people were there too, enjoying their evening, just like I was. They were chatting, but they were too far away to make out any words.  
  
My name is Jennifer, Jen for short. I live in California. It's not one of those big towns that everybody knew about, but it wasn't one of those almost disserted places either. Just one of those typical places. I enjoyed where I lived. I had good friends, and it was my last year of High School. What can be better than that? I drove a Silver Volks Wagon Beetle. Ever since I was twelve years old I wanted one, and I finally got it. I work at a fast food place. I cant say that it's the best place to work, but at least is pays.  
  
I was pretty. I had brown hair, middle height, and just the right weight. My hair was middle length, and I always did something with it. I always wore makeup, and sometimes dressed up. But most of the time I wore jeans and a nice shirt.   
  
Most people would say I was an almost average person. I had friends, got good grades, and even knew what college I was going to. But there was something wrong with me I was schizophrenic (a.k.a. the psycho side). I only turn to my "psycho side" when I'm really angry or sad-angry. Luckily I haven't had to use my other side for quite awhile. That's because I haven't had anything or anyone to get mad at.  
  
I had some other friends too. Adam was this guy that I really liked, he was also my best friend. I definitely wouldn't say he was hot, but he wasn't the ugliest guy I ever met either. He had short black hair and was about my height. I was totally crushing him, and he knew it too. But obviously he didn't like me because he was always talking about my friend Emily, but I didn't think that Adam and Emily ever had a chance with each other since Adam was out of high school and Emily was a junior. I just didn't see it happening.  
  
So anyway I was sitting out by the beach one night when I heard people chatting. As the noise came closer it started to sound like someone I knew. Ahh yes it was my good friend Emily. She came over and sat next to me. We started talking, but I could tell she was holding something back from me. I finally asked her, "Emily, I know what you're talking about isn't what you really came here to tell me."   
  
"You're right, I came here to talk about Adam. I think I actually like him. I know you hate me for saying this, but I really like him," whispered Emily.  
  
"Well I don't exactly hate you, but I don't exactly like it. At least Adam doesn't like you. I think."  
  
"Actually he does like me. But we don't want to go out because if we do, then you probably won't talk to either of us ever again. Friendship is better than relationships."  
  
"Ohh, that's just marvelous! It totally made my day. Not! I think you should leave before I go insane and kill you right now!" I exclaimed.  
  
She scurried away; so afraid by my words because she actually thought I meant them. But she wasn't the person I really wanted to kill. Adam was my main target; Emily just might get in the way. At this point I think my psycho side took over me. There was no way of turning back. This was too much to even consider. You might think I'm crazy for being so angry over such I little thing, but since I had a psycho side and I really really really liked Adam, you can see where this would happen.   
  
So now I had to think of a plan. A good enough plan so that when I kill them both no one will know it was me. I was definitely having some trouble thinking of something good. Too bad I didn't have an invisible coat, because I could just do it in the middle of day and no one would see me. If only the whole Harry Potter thing was real. And then I came up with the perfect idea. I would fake my own death. That way no one can suspect me since I would be dead. But once that happens, I would have to start a whole new life. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Hmmm, risk someone finding out it was me, or fake my own death and start a whole new life. At this point neither of the ideas were sounding too delightful. Another thing I could do is to kill him quick and cover my tracks. It would be tricky, but the other two ideas were too awful to think about.  
  
Ok now that I have a plan, I have to go and make it happen. I really couldn't do this alone. And the only person I could ask to team up with me is my good friend Emily. Thinking of a way to convince her to team up with me was going to be easy. All I have to do is tell her he's not worth it.  
  
The next day I went to her house to talk to her. I explained my plans to her, hoping she would agree to them. Luckily she did. It's kind of weird how she could just change her mind like that so quickly, but that's how it was with me too.We decided that night to murder my best friend and the guy we both liked. We knew if we didn't kill him soon, he would start to worry where we were and why we didn't talk to him anymore. Eventually he would go insane himself and stalk us both forever until we talked to him again, and we really didn't want to do that.   
  
It was now dark out side; dark just like the night Emily told me she liked Adam. It was raining really hard, which was really good because it will hide our tracks and fingerprints better. We had called him earlier that day to meet us at the beach around midnight. Hopefully our plan would go according to schedule.   
Adam arrived right on time. Now the process could begin. He came up to us to see what was up.  
  
"Hey, what's going on?" Adam asked. "Is there any special reason you wanted to have me come down here? Or is it because you cant get enough of my good looks?"  
  
"Ohh it's definitely not that!" Emily and I said together  
" Actually we wanted you to come down here so we could kill you," I said.  
"You're joking, right?" Adam said.  
  
"No not really. How would you like to die? Would you like us to stab, clobber, club, or punch you? Or we could do all of them together."  
  
"I would much like to die quickly, but you can't kill me if I make a dash for it!" But before he could even start to run, Emily caught him from behind and held him down.  
  
"Emily you're in this too? I thought you loved me. Didn't you want to go out with me?"  
  
"Well over the past day or so I have had time to think it over, and I think I would rather kill you than to go out with you." Emily replied.   
  
"Adam, if only I could have trusted you more. I wish I had the guts to walk away right now and never look back, but what hurts me the most is that I know you wouldn't come after me." I murmured.  
  
" I can change!" Adam exclaimed.  
  
"It's too late for that!" We both yelled. And with that, the knife went into his heart, killing him instantly. Neither of us regretted doing it, we didn't cry or show any empathy. We just walked away, leaving him dead in the wet and cold rain. Someone would find him tomorrow, but at least no one would know who did it.   
It has been a year since Emily and I murdered Adam. There was a big story on him; you know the whole nine yards thing. No one ever found out who actually killed him. Neither one of us has told anyone, and it will always be that way. We still don't regret it. She and I are the best of friends now. Ever since what happened we have really gotten to know each other, no matter what guy comes between us.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
KK: good? Or bad? You decide  
Monkey: REVIEW!!! 


End file.
